Terapia
by AnnaAKAFallen Angel
Summary: Saori ha contratado a un psicologo para tratar de civilizar a sus santos dorados, funcionara o los Dorados enloqueceran al pobre psicologo? Nuevo capitulo publicado yay!
1. Chapter 1

Terapia por Fallen Angel 

Resumen: Saori ha contratado a un psicologo para tratar de civilizar a sus santos dorados, funcionara o los Dorados enloqueceran al pobre psicologo?

Primer capitulo 'El aviso y el complot'

Saori se encuentra en su templo penando y cavilando acerca del extraño comportamiento de sus santos, se comportaban como unos niños siendo que a pesar de haber estado en guerras santas, debieron haber madurado.Hasta que se le ocurre una idea, claro, que con todo el dolor de su corazòn y su bolsillo contrataria a un psicologo.

"Si, eso es lo que los Santos Dorados necesitan".Saori orgullosa de tal inteligencia (ejem..) sin dudarlo fue hacia la salida de su templo, en vista de las 12 casas y aclarò su garganta.

"TODOS LOS CABALLEROS REUNANSE EN EL TEMPLO DEL PATRIARCA AHORA MISMO!"

fue el grito que desperto a todos lo pobre santos, sin otro remedio que subir todos

"Bruja morada,estaba teniendo mi sueño embellecedor"decia un mal humorado Afro,que tenia cara de MM mezclado con Ikki dispuesto a matar,hizo que todos lo santos inlcuso Mascara se alejara de el( O sera ella?..)

"si vuelves decir algo asi no te prestare mi membresia del SPA ¬¬"

"si la pones asi u.u"

"que mejor amigo me consegui"murmura MM

"que querias Athena?"pregunto Shura

"Les informo que vendra un psicologo a tratarlos mañana"

"QUE? PERO SI TU ERES LA LOCA"dijeron todos los doraditos

"¬¬ si no toman la sesion , seran castigados con 'eso' "( jejeje 'eso' sera dicho al final del fic )

"uu'

En cuanto se fue la 'diosa' todos empezaron a hablar

"eso es un abuso"

"un psicologo? solo le serviria a Mascara"

"oi eso bicho ¬¬"

"estan exagerando"dijo el frio frances, cruzandose de brazos

"yo no le veo nada de malo"dijo Shaka con tranquilidad

"yo tampoco"le siguio Mu

"estan locos? si decide que estamos locos nos mandas a una clinica de locos!"dijo un preocupado Saga

"¬¬ enserio copia tepiqueña?"dijo Kanon con sarcasmo

"a quien le llamas copia ,copia?"

"yo digo que hay que dezhasernos de ese psicologo"adivinen quien lo propuso(para los tarados que no adivinaron fue Mascarita)

"si!"dijeron la cabra,el ceviche,el gatito,el bicho,pepe el toro y los gemelos maravilla

"y luego preguntan por que traen a un psicologo ¬¬UU"

En la noche...

Templo de Cancer

" voy a tener un nuevo adorno" alegre Mascarita empezaba hacer espacio en la pared para el rostro del psicologo

Templo de Virgo

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"dejemos que el joven Buda 'medite'

Templo de geminis

"maldita copia barata te comiste mi cereal Zucaritas"

"que no fui yo! y no me llames copia ,copia"

asi duran toda la noche...

Templo de Piscis

"Que bonito soy ,que bonito como me quiero "el hombre mas bello del santurio empezaba a ponerse su mascarilla de aguacate y prepararse para dormir

En algun cerca del Santurio...

"Jm primero que nadie me traera aqui y luego que tengo que caminar todo esto" mascullo una sombra cargando un pesado maletin.Diciendo maldiciones en ingles y español la sombra se perdio en la noche.

Hola,primero gracias por leer mi primer fic! TTTT disculpen si es corto! porfavor manden reviews,necesito animos para seguir escribiendo,si recibo mas de 10 review escribe 2 episodio mas!

Atte Fallen Angel

"parece mentira que haya tanta vida en este lugar que felicidad"  
Medio Día de Cafe tacuba


	2. Chapter 2

Terapia por fallen Angel

Segundo Capitulo "La Psicologa "

El sol habia salido,los pajaros salen a cantar, y el Santo de aries sale a disfrutar el aire matutino junto con su joven pupilo, bajan las escalera cuando se encuentra un bulto con una capa negra,que le tapaba todo el cuerpo y rostro.Tambien tenia un maletin muy grande junto a el

"estara vivo maestro?"decia Kiki mientras picoteaba el bulto con una vara

"auch..."dijo el bulto en una voz rasposa y ronca

"esta vivo!"dicen maestro y aprendiz poniedose en posicion de defensa

El bulto se mueve ,de repente saca un brazo cubierto por un tela negra y un guante,es un pedazo de papel arrancado y esta escrito "Psicologo" Mu lo toma y parpadea

"Kiki ve a avisarle al Patriarca y Athena que el piscologo llego,yo lo cargare hacia arriba"

"Si maestro"obediente Kiki desparece , Mu toma el bulto que es el piscologo en sus brazos cargandolo a traves de las 12 casa y despertando a los caballero de pasada

En el templo del Patriarca...

Saori, el patriarca y todos los caballero dorados esperaban que el Piscologo saliera del las termas del patriarca ya que se habia tomado un baño

"Afrodita no tenias que aventar al psicologo a la termas con todo y ropa! ni siquiera se habia movido!"le reprochaba Saori al santo de Piscis

" yo tengo olfalto sensible, ese psicologo olia a rayos y centellas,le hacia un favor a mi nariz"

"¬¬UU"

"que tendra aqui dentro?"decia Aoiria mientra sostenia el maletin que llevaba el psicologo

"ahh estaba fria!"exclama una dulce voz femenina

Sale una hermosa joven mujer vestida con un corset azul y un pantalon negro pegado, sus cabello ondulado cafe oscuro cae sobre sus hombros con gracia y cubre parte de su espalda,lindos ojos cafe chocolate,piel blanca,la chica abre el maletin y le da a Athena una tarjeta de presentacion.

" mucho gusto soy la psicologa Kitra a su servicio" sonrie

"O.O" cara en general

"Yo primero!¬ "todos lo caballeros incluso Afrodita se amotonaron para presentarse,Shion salio de la bola y los separo a todos

" jeje U "confundida mira a todos los caballeros

"Estos seran tus pacientes,puedes tomarte todo el tiempo necesario para examinarlos"

" si, señor...?"

"Patriarca Shion,pero tu puedes llamarme simplemente Shion"sonrie coquetamente

"si Shion"dice Kitra sonrojada

"Mi maestro esta coqueteando con una chica!"murmura palido Mu

"quien no?"murmura Milo viendo ala chica de reojo

"Tanta carne y yo chimuelo!"

"dios bendiga el birlo del rin de la llanta del camion que trajo el cemento donde te encuentras parada...menumento!

"o/o"

"O.O"todos los caballeros se quedaron sin aliento

" no me la creo"murmura Aioros

"el apocalisis es la unica explicacion" Saga tiembla levemente

"se me adelantaron" susurra Milo algo celosos y sorprendido

Incluso Saori y el Patriarca se quedaron mudos al ver que el quienes habian hechos los piropo eran...

Si !el segundo episodio,yo odio el suspenso pero es divertido dejarlos uds en suspenso :p 


	3. Chapter 3

Terapia por Fallen Angel Capitulo 3 " Y donde duermo?"

...Afrodita y Mascara mortal habian dicho esos piropos!

"Pues muchas gracias..."Kitra bajo su mirada con el rostro rojo

"jamas pense que encontraria una criatura tan hermosa como yo"Afro se acerca a Kitra y...

" Afrodita de Piscis comportate!" la bruja morada mira a Afro de muy muy muy mala manera

mientras esta pequeña escena todo los caballeros estaban con la quijada en el suelo y palidos muy palidos.

"chicos fue un placer conocerlos, Afrodita y MM conqueteando es la la señal mas clara que el mundo se terminara pronto"dijo shura mientras empezaba a estrechar manos

"yo queria ser primero" se lamentaba el Casanova conocido como Milo

" no pense que fueran tantos mis pacientes" la joven voltea a ver a los caballeros que en un parpadeo cambian sus expresiones de terror una de coqueteo

"comportanse!" Shion miro a todos lo caballeros que se pusieron en posicion como peloton militar regañado

"uuu"

"u.uUUU ves por que fue tan urgente llamarte?"Saori negaba con al cabeza cansada del comportamiento de la corte de los dorados

" creo que me me tardare en tratarlos a todos, pueden ser dias o semanas"

"jm no podemos pagarte un Hotel"dijo Saori tambien conocida como tacaña

"lo supese cuando vine aqui a pie,entonces donde duermo?"recordando la larga caminata Kitra sonrio fingidamente(NA: comprendo tu dolor)

"te quedaras en unas de las doce casas"

" ATHENA ERES GRANDE!"todos saltaban felices, la hermosa psiquiatra se iba quedar con unos de ellos

"creo que primero deberia concocerlos a ellos" mira a los santo dorados con un sonrisa pequeña, sera una larga y interesante semana

"claro, presentesen pequeños, en orden"

"¬¬uu "

Mu salio de la bolita y sonrio timidamente(AHHH que tierno -)" mi nombre es Mu y protego la primera casa", asi fue todo se presentaron Camus le dio un beso en la mano tipico de un frances y Milo ya la habia acomodado para una cita esa noche,MM a pesar de ser un manitiaco asesino y loco(MM:Oye!¬¬ A:¬¬ estas quejadote? MM:si! A: yo tengo el poder de la autora y puedo hacer que Kitra se quede en tu casa, asi que tu calladito y cooperando MM: uu) se presento con amabilidad y le dio dos besos en la mejillas,excusando que asi se saludaba en Italia efecto; todos lo caballeros miraron feo a MM.

"asi que donde dormire, para desempacar mi cosas y poder comenzar con mi trabajo?"

"solo traes un maletin "

"uno nunca sabe lo que un chica puede traer en un maletin n.n"

"O.O"

"Para que no haiga problemas decidiremos esto con un juego justo y de resultado indiscutible"

"cual Athena?"

"piedra ,papel o tijera!"

Todos cayeron estilo anime

"Shion ve a conseguir papel ,lapices y una pesera"

"pero donde?"

"no lo se te lo ordeno ¬¬"

"si athena " el pobre patriarca desaparece a la velocidad de la luz

Despues de un rato en el que Athena estuvo mandando mirada asesina a lo caballeros por que no dejaban de babear por Kitra, Shion aparece con todo el material en las manos.  
El algun lugar en Miami

"ni modo señor don francisco tendremos que cambiar la dinamica por que se robaron la pesera y unos utiles" le decian los productores a Don franciso

(NA: don francisco es de un programa llamado Sabdao gigante que lo pasan por Univision )

En el Santuario

Cuando se repartieron papeles, escribieron nombres y los pusieron en la pesera , athena iba sacando papeles y diciendo nombres para ver como quedaria el mini torneo de Piedra,papel y tijera ,y los competidores quedaron asi:

Mu VS Dohko

Saga VS Mascara Mortal

Milo VS Aldebradan

Shaka VS Aorios

Afrodita VS Aoria(NA: alguien olvido a Marin...)

Shion VS Shura

Camus VS Kanon

" que acaso no puedo decidir yo misma? u.u UUU"

aun que solo haiga recibido 2 reviews me alegraron y decidi continuar , asi que disfruten y manden reviews!

Agradezco a Angela-sama ella es una de mis autora favorita(hace reverencia)

Atte

Fallen Angel 


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

'un ganador, una sorpresa, un pastel y un beso'

...solo quedaban los dos finalistas Camus y Shaka, los dos se enfrentarian en un duelo de Piedra,papel o ...

MM: Oye los lectores no saben como fue el torneo

Yo: tengo que escribir todo eso?

MM: si ¬¬

Yo: u.u

Flash Back

Los primeros en compertir fueron Mu y Dohko

Mu: Aun que sea amigo de mi maestro no dejare que gane

Dohko: mas respeto para tu mayores

Mu: Si antiguo Maestro

Dohko:como que antiguo! que ha acaso no ves que estoy en plena juventad? en mi tiempos...

Despues de media hora de sermones y historias del año de la cachetada(Yo:no pregunten...) Athena anuncio como ganador a Mu, ya que Dohko no tenia para cuando terminar.Lo malo es que todos los presentes no sabian un pequeñisimo problema con la angelical Kitra y ese problema era...

Kitra: YA ME HARTE LO FINALISTAS SON SHAKA Y CAMUS, Y SI ALGUIEN DUDA DE MI DESICION SE LAS VERA CON MI LLAVE ROMPE-ALMAS!¬¬

Todos: O.O...

Kitra: Disculpen!es que sufro problemas de ira ,pero es que caminar tanto y este estupido torneo,pues me hizo perder el control jeje n.nUUUU

Saga: nos podrias explicar eso porfavor?

Kitra: pues veran...

FLASHBACK

"Me dejas jugar?" una pequeña de 10 añitos Kitra veia como su hermano mayor no le prestaba el videjuego que ironicamente era de ella

"no"

"cuando podre jugar?"

"cuando midas esto" el hermano pone la mano encima de su cabeza

"bueno"se sienta en el suelo esperando

ENDFLASHBACK

Kitra: y segui esperando

Kanon: pero para que llegaras a esa altura debiste esperar unos 5 años

Kitra: y espere durante 5 años para poder jugar u.u

Todos: o.oUUUUU

FLASHBACK

Kitra ya quinceañera dibujaba y su hermano entro mostrandole el videjuego de cuando era niña

"Mi videojuego! pense que lo habia perdido,que bueno que lo encontraste n.n"

" jejeje recuerdas que te dije que podrias jugar cuanto tuvieras la altura que tienes ahora"

" si por fin jugare! n.n"

" pues paso algo muy gracioso ,lo descompuse "

"Kitra ,no estas enojada verdad? solo fue un accidente"

" TE VOY A DESPEDAZAR Y CON LO QUE QUEDE LO USARE PARA HACER CALDO!"

ENDFLASHBACK

Todos: ..UUUUUU

Aldebradan: y que sucedio con tu hermano?

Kitra: pues despues de eso estuve unos cincos meses en prision n.nUUUUUU

Todos:..

End Flashback

ejem como decia antes que la ruda interrupcion

...solo quedaban los dos finalistas Camus y Shaka, los dos se enfrentarian en un duelo de Piedra,papel o Tijera para saber con quien se quedaria la hermosa psicologa."Oye Kitra y por que Camus y Shaka?" Athena mira a Kitra, "Pues yo soy Acuario y mi hermano es Virgo" (o.oU'Sigue vivo?')fue el unico pensamiento de la diosa antes de poner su total atencion al duelo.

Shaka y Camus estrecharon manos y se miraron, entonces comenzo

"Piedra papel o Tijera! uno, dos,... tres !"

Shaka puso roca y Camus roca

"Piedra papel o Tijera! uno, dos,... tres !"

ambos papel

"Piedra papel o Tijera! uno, dos,... tres !"

aun seguian igual, los dos sacaron papel

"Piedra papel o Tijera! uno, dos,... tres !"

Camus pone tijera y Shaka puso roca, el ganador indiscutible era el Santo de Virgo

" Dulce señorita creo que uds. se quedara conmigo" abriendo sus ojos le sonrio galanamente a Kitra, una sonrisa tan bella que la pobre psicologa se desmayo de la pena y emocion, para fortuna de Kitra( Y desgracia para uds Fans del Santo de Virgo) la tomo en brazos, mientras que lo demas Dorados lamentaban perder la oportunidad de conocer mejor a la psicologa.

" Quiero la revancha!"

" De que te quejas tan siquiera tuviste la oportunidad de competir por ella" un celoso Shura se cruzaba de brazos

"no importa ,al final sera mia" la confiaza de Milo era muy grande

" tuya! ni en mis pesadillas, ella se quedara conmigo no podra mas que quedarse impresionada por mi belleza" al oir ese comentario de Afro, todos se estremecieron, ver a Afro dispuesto a consquistar a una dama no era algo de todos los dias

" tonteria ella prefiere a los franceses"

" Osea comprate un mapa y ubicate, nadie puede evitar ser atraido por mi belleza" sip ese es el Afrodita que conocemos y algunos quieren

"dicen tonteria ella sera Mia, caere en mi brazos muy rapidamente"muy confiada MM mira a los demas caballeros

"si pero de terror" se burlo Milo

Mientras que la mayoria de los caballero discutian que Kitra iba a relacionarse con ellos. Shaka y Mu la llevaban a la sexta casa para que descansara

2 horas depues

"Hya que deliciosa comida" Kitra bajaba las escaleras del templo del Patriarca ,traia un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que le regalo Camus(no pregunten de donde lo saco pues ni Athena sabe), todas las noche se elegia un templo para que todos comieran y esta vez toco en el del Patriarca.

"que hermosas rosas n.n "curiosa Kitra iba viendo el jardin de Afrodita mientras uqe caminaba

"Linda Kitra, te gustan mis rosas?"

"si! son muy lindas ,te ha de costar mucho trabajo cuidarlas Joven Afrodita" la joven sonrie algo apenada por lo raro que se escucho

"ven acercarte te dire un secreto para tener rosas hermosas n.n"misteriosamente, el Santo de piscis planeaba algo ,se le notaba en la mirada

La psicologa se acerca y Afrodita...

ALERTA ALERTA!esta escena es uno de los tantos signos del apocalipsis si eres capaz de soportar tal blafesmia continua leyendo  
...

...la pega a el abrazandola por la cintura y la besa en el boca!

n.n Hola regrese mas hiperactiva que antes

MM: ya?

Yo: perate un momento

gracias a todo que me dejaron un review , enserio me animaron mucho a seguir escribiendo

Yo: listo ya podemos

MM y yo: (corren en circulos y alzando las manos como locos)AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH EL APOCALIPSIS AFRODITA BESO A UNA MUJER AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

MM: como se te ocurre escribir tal cosa ?

Yo: imaginacion muy retorcida y chocolate a kilos no son buenos TT TT

**REVIEWS!**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 'Lo dije en voz alta?'

No tengo que resaltar la expresion de la joven Psicologa Kitra al ser besada por Afrodita, sipi, el Caballero mas hermoso de todo el Santuario estaba besando a una mujer, pero no todo es una cara bonita ,verdad?. Kitra se separo de el y le dio tremendo bofetada que resono por todo el Santuario.

"PERO COMO TE ATREVES ARG!!!!!"aguantando las ganas de hacer a Afro seviche le estrello la rebanada de pastel en el rostro y se fue tratando de controlarse.Afro estaba muy sorprendido, primero lo cachetean y luego le ensucian su bello rostro con una rebanda de pastel

"que le pasa a esta mujer ahora?"ofendido el caballero entro a su templo para limpiarse

Mientras tanto con Kitra

" Maldito hombres , todos son iguales, solo por que tengo cara bonita piensas que soy una facil"

Golpeando y maldiciendo , la angelical joven estaba golpeando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, el gato de la esquina, la pobre mosca que iba pasando , y ahora trataba de hacer volar a una inocente roca, no pregunte como bajo las doces casa sin golpear a lo Santos que eso ni Don Franciso lo sabe.

"Señorita Kitra esta bien?" Kiki asomo su cabecita detras de un pilar del templo de Aries mientra veia como Kitra pateaba una roca en suelo sin piedad, lo malo es que la roca era mas grande que la cabeza de Aldebradan.Kitra se queda a viendo a Kiki,su tierna cara infantil la tranquiliza

" no te preocupes Kiki,solamente estaba algo molesta"se sienta en la roca y le sonrie al peque

Pero paremos de la trama para resaltar lo pensamientos del personaje mas afectado de Fic hasta ahora... La roca!

'abusan de mi por que me ven como objeto inmovil y sin vida, pero si vieran como sufro T.T '

Fascinante.  
Volvamos al Fic

"Señorita Kitra que bueno que la encontre" el joven lemuriano sonrie muy felizy tranquilo

" vera , uds no se puede quedar con Shaka, encontramos un problema"

" cual es Mu?"

"no tiene cama o habitaciones donde uds pueda hospedarje "

"..."gota de Kiki y Kitra

"entonces me quedare contigo Mu"

'JA GRACIAS ATHENA QUE ME BENDICE CON LA PRESENCIA DE ESTE HERMOSO ANGEL' ese fue el pesanmiento de Mu que paseo po la mente de el, pero lo malo es no fue un pensamiento nada mas...

"creo que ire por mi cosas" la joven sale corriendo sonrojada

" lo dije en voz alta?"el avergonzado lemuriano ve a su pupilo que solo acierta a asintir con la cabeza

Mientras en la saca de Virgo

"Shaka vine por mi cosas!"

'POR QUE BUDA POR QUE TENGO ESTA SUERTE!!' n lugar de meditarlo como el esperaba lo dijo en voz alta

"..."Lentamente Kitra toma sus cosas y se aleja con cuidado

REGRESEREGRESEREGRESEREGRESEREGRESEREGRESEREGRESEREGRESEREGRESEREGRESEREGRESEREGRESEREGRESEREGRESEREGRESEREGRESEREGRESEREGRESE

HOLA!! disculpen en capitulo tan corto pero tengo azucar limitada WIIIIIIII

MM:... esta comiendo un barra de chocolate...

YO: si!!! CHOCOLATE CHOCOLATE CHOCOLATE!!!

MM: mejor me despido antes que decida escribir algo como lo del capitulo anterior (le da un escalofrio a recordar el beso)

YO: ADIOS!! Y MANDEN REVIEWS SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

MM:...da miedo 


	6. Primera Sesion!

Capitulo 6 "Te maldecimos Oveja!! Primera sesion: Athena" 

Una hermosa mañana en el primer tmeplo , con delicadeza lo rayos del sol atraviesan al ventana de la habitacion de Mu , el lemuriano con cuidado se mueve ,pero sientes algo calido junto a el, que se habra metido a su cama? con curiosidad el Santo de Aries quita la cobija ,ve a Kitra muy acomodada y acurrucada junto a el.El pobre Mu se empieza sonrojar fuertmente,pone su mano sobre el hombro de Kitra ,tratando de despertar a la joven

"Señorita kitra despierte"

"Treinta minutitos mas" murmura pegandose mas a Mu ,si es humanamente posible(YO: pobre psicologa,va recibir muchas cartas de amaneza de la fans de Mu jeje)  
El avergonzado Mu usa teletranportacion para salir de la cama, suspira aliviado y levemente decepcionado,pero no iba a ser una pacifica mañana...

"MU COMO TE ATREVES!!!!!!!!!!!"todos los caballeros dorados aparecieron frente a Mu con mirada asesinas "pero pero"  
"PERO NADA ERES UN APROVECHADO!!!!!!!!!!!!"dijo dupermegatriplehiper molesto Shura

" SI TU NO MERECES KITRA, YO ME LA MEREZCO, SU BELLEZA ES PARA ALGUIEN COMO YO!!!"Grito Aoiria para entonces se escucharon los pasos de la muerte.  
"AOIRIA DE LEO COMO TE ATERVES!!!" la aguila(Marin) estaba hechando humo de pura rabia "Pero linda, no era lo que decir"  
"Y al fin al cabo quien es esa tipa?"

"Oye Mu espero que no haigas hecho el..." Kitra salio con un pantalon guando y un blusa de tirantes,entonce vio a Marin y la saluda muy tranquilamente"Bueno Dias"

"Buenos dias, quien eres tu?" la amazona de plata se acerco viendo a Kitra curiosa

"Soy Kitra, soy psicologa, oye voy hacer el desayuno,quieres un poco? "

" Claro y que vas a preparar?

"voy a hacer Hot cakes con chispas de chocolate, vamos"

Las dos mujeres se dirigen a la cocina del templo de Aries, dejando a lo demas frios

" la mujeres son seres misteriosos"dice MM y lo demas solo pueden afirmar con su cabeza

DESPUES DEL DESAYUNO

"Bueno Mu,Marin, me voy con Athena" se levanta sonriente

" por que Kitra-chan?" Marin se coloca su mascara nuevamente

" ella sera mi primera sesion!"

" POR FIN ALGUIEN COMPRENDE QUE ELLA ESTA LOCA!!" todos, y digo todos,amazonas, bronce,plata, acero,guardias, dorados, incluso el calvito( no me acuerdo de su nombre) aparecieron gritando

" jejeje" gota gorda en la frente de la psicologa

"Kitra yo te llevo al templo del Athena!" antes que cualquiera reaccionara MM carga a la joven en brazos y sale corriendo a la velocidad de la luz.

EN EL TEMPLO DE ATHENA

"Gracias MM "encatadora sonrisa por parte de Angel-Demonio

"jm tratando de ganarte puntos con Kitra Mascara?" D.q.s.d(De quien sabe donde) sale Afrodita

" callate"

" Ku Ku yo ya la bese asi que no tiene posibilidades de tenerle es mia!" risa diabolica de Afrodita

"Pero como te atre...Kitra?" el cangrejo retrocede de Kitra por esa aura maligna que sale de ella

"Deberia correr por mi vida?"

MM asiente y Afro sale corriendo como si el diablo viniera a reclamar su alma

"TE HARE CEBICHE !!!!!!!!!!!!"

Bueno Kitra enojada es peor que el diablo mismo...

MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS HORAS DEPUES

"Señorita Kido, vengo a tratarla"

Athena se el queda mirando como si fuera bicho raro" yo estoy Completamente cuerda Kitra"

"Si ,pero cuando me contrato me dijo que tratara a todos y dijo sin excepciones"

"debo ser mas especifca con mi ordenes" suspira y se sienta en el sillon ,mientras que Kitra saca una pluma y un cuaderno.

"cuenteme de su infancia y cuando descubrio que era Athena"

"pues todo empezo..."

Esto va pa largo, asi que mientras Kitra y Saori estan hablando, veremos la entrevista grabada de Shura, que amablemente nos permitio entrevistarlo(MM:tostos fue obligadotostos)

(saca una camara y las prende)

Ent:"me encuentro entrevistando a uno de los caballero mas fieles a Athena"

Ent:"Bienvenido Shura,primeramente como soportas tanta locura en el Santuario?"

Shura:"pues con unas cahuamas tirado en las escaleras entre mi casa y la de sagitario fumandonos cigarros yo y Aioros mientras contamos anecdotas"a la entrevistadora le empieza a dar un tic en el ojo ,tratando se seguir profesional

Ent:"como te sientes desde la llegada de la psicologa Kitra?"

Shura:"acosado"

Ent:"como que acosado?"

Shura:"Afrodita siente que le estan ganando el lugar y comiensa a proteger lo que el o ella, considera suyo"

Ent:"erhm... Shura"saca una foto donde Afro besa a Kitra sorpresivamente,le muestra otro foto donde kitra cachetea a Afrodita y se va furiosa

Shura:"...ok ahora si lo he visto todo..."

Ent:"dime, es cierto que pretendes buscar un relacion con Kitra a pesar que todos los caballeroa dorado tambienquieren lo mismo?"

Shura:"emmmm...pues si esta wena "

Shura:"ya es cancha reglamentaria y ya alcansa el timbre"

Ent:"...y que significa eso?"

Shura: "emmmm..."

Shura:"nada , no pregunte señorita , me reservo el comentario"babeando mientras se imagina a Kitra

Ent:"bueno..."

Ent:"algun comentario final?"

Shura:"si ,pa que es esto ?"

Ent:"jejejejejejejejejejeje"

Ent:"ya se esta acabando la cinta! creo que deberiamos terminar la entrevista"(MM: mentira la cinta es de dos hora de grabacion)

Shura:"segura que se acavo o.o?" viendo como la cinta sigue corriendo

Ent:"jejejeje...mira Kitra en traje de baño"señala detras de el

Shura se voltea y se levanta de golpe" donde ////???"

la entrevistadora sale corriendo con la camara "eso es todo amigos!"

Eso fue informativo... volvamos al Fic

"...y asi que mi querido hermano Abel y mi papi Zeus revivieron a todos los caballeros"

" mmmmm..."increiblemente Kitra sigue despierta y tomando apuntes

"Señorita quiero que lea esto y escuche esta cancion terapeutica todas la noche antes de dormir"del maletin saca un libro y un CD,dandoselos a Athena

"NO los necesito, pero bueno lo hare"

**REGRESEREGRESEREGRESEREGRESEREGRESEREGRESEREGRESEREGRESEREGRESEREGRESEREGRESEREGRESEREGRESEREGRESE**

y se estaran preguntando el nombre del titulo y la musica de Cd ,verdad?Pues el Cd es de Musica pop con mensaje subliminales para que Athena se comporte como Diosa, por que Kitra tiene en su poder esa clase de Cd? ni la roca lo sabe.

Y el titulo del libro es...

MM: TU AUTORA DE PACOTILLA VEN ACA AHORA MISMO!  
MM: y uds! manden reviews y adivinen el nombre del libro!(mira a los lectores con su mirada asesina marca resgistrada y se lleva a la autora)  
YO: volvere!!...

P.d: Gracias a todos lo que me mandaron reviews!


	7. Segunda Sesion parte1

"Segunda Sesion!"(parte 1)

Yo: Volvi!!! muajaja sabia que nadie podría derrotar a "eso"!(pose de victoria)

MM:...fue trampa...

Yo: muajajajaja jamás trates de ganarle a alguien que tiene acceso a montones de chocolate y un rifle

MM: continuemos con el fic por favor..

Yo: y el libro se llama "Por favor se Feliz, dejando de ser tacaña"

MM; COMIENZA DE UNA VEZ!!

Fic

Era un día soleado en Spatsville...ups libreto equivocado

(música tipo Frank Sinatra)...

Este es! ejem Después de haber tratado a la caprichosa Diosa, Kitra se dirigía cansada al templo de Aries ,hasta que se topo con el caballero mas fiel de todos.

"Buenas noches Kitra"

"Hola Shura, se que seria abusar de tu confianza, pero podría quedarme contigo? me da tanta flojera bajar todo esos escalones " haciendo cara de cachorro abandonado, hace que el español acepte gustoso

" déjeme ayudarle!"tomándola en brazos a la psicóloga la lleva la velocidad de la luz, a su humilde hogar (yo: en tu cara Dr.Seus!!)

Después de cenar paella a solas con el Capricorniano, ver futbol español(arriba el Real Madrid!!) y beber tequila que estaba de pura casualidad en el maletín de Kitra, los dos jóvenes durmieron plácidamente después de esta encantadora velada.

Jmm... demasiado bueno...

"KITRA DONDE ESTAS !!!!" el lemuriano se preocupo muchísimo al ver que la Psicóloga jamás llego

A la Mañana siguiente

Kitra apareció junto a Shura en la cama, esta vez abrazándolo como si Shura fue un osito, y he de decir que afortunado fue Shura, pero lo bueno no dura nada...

"AHORA TU!!! TU Y MU SON UNOS APROVECHADOS!!!!"grita Afro, el rey de lo peinado junto con el cangrejito psicópata y el rey de lo Hielos

"Buenos días chicos !"

"Buenos días Kitra!!!"olvidándose de su enojo los tres fueron a saludarla

"quiere desayunar con nosotros? voy hacerle desayuno a Shura por haberme dejado quedar hoy en su casa"

"seria un placer!!"

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALAALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALAL

Ya al mediodía

"Hola!" con un sonrisa Kitra es recibida en el templo de Geminis

"Hol..quítate Kanon""Quítate tu copia mal hecha"

"ejem... hoy vine a tratarlos" solo una frase describe el estado de ella' sudando la gota gorda'

Después un una mirada de Kitra modo endemoniado los gemelos maravilla se sentaron frente a ella, la sesión estaba lista para comenzar

"Yo no veo cual es el problema con Uds., se ven muy unidos"

"ese el problema ,es molesto tener que soportar a una COPIA " "deja de copiarme!!!!"

esto va pa largo….

Asi que otra entrevista con Shura!!

ENTREVISTA: LA AUTORA JUNTO CON PRIS-CHAN!!

Yo:Weno

Yo:Pris-chan el es Shura

Yo:Shura ella es Pris -chan

Pris -chan :Hola

Yo:uds ya me conocen

Shura:hola o.o

Yo:comenzemos con al entrevista

Yo:enciende la grabadora

Yo:Wenas aki estoy con pris-chan para hacerle otra entrevista a Shura!

Yo: para empezar, me pasas la receta de la paella?

Yo:ya sabes como vienes de españa y todo

Pris -chan :si por favor!!!!

Pris -chan :dinos, dinos!!!!!!

Shura:pues necesitan arroz

Shura:camarones

Shura:almejas

Shura:mmmm o-o

Pris -chan :aja, aja (tomando nota)

Shura:(se queda pensando) o-o...

Shura:mejillones

Yo: ejem

Yo:pris-chan hay que ser profesionales

Pris -chan :si cierto!!!!

Yo:como te la pasaste después de que Kitra se quedo en tu casa ya que le daba flojera bajar hasta aries?

Shura: pues despues de la bola de madrazos que me acomo

Shura:y que jamas aflojo conmigo

Shura:pues bien o.o

Pris -chan :y como pasaron la noche?

Shura////////////////////////// sin comentarios

Pris -chan :eso deja mucho que pensar

Pris -chan :ustedes lo leyeron aqui

Yo:y como te controlaste?

Yo:es decir

Yo:cualqueir caballero hubiera hecho algo si s hubieran dormido con kitra y ella usando una camiseta floja

Yo:dinos

Shura: -///////////////////////////////- (mira a otro lado) miren una hormiguita

Pris -chan :NO CAEREMOS!!!

Pris -chan :responde

Shura:responder que ?( finje demencia)

Yo:caso perdido,cambiemos de tema

Pris -chan : (preparando para anotar)

Yo:crees que lo demas caballeros te asesinen por tu tiempo de calidad con Kitra( que por cierto fue el mas largo del fic)?

Shura:si

Shura:pero tube una vida largas n///////////////////n y noches muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy largas y buenas /////////( le sangra la nariz)

Yo:hizo Algo!!

Pris -chan :sometanlo para que responda!!!!!!!!

Yo:pris-chan saca el suero de la verdad!

Pris -chan : (sacando un frasquito)

Pris -chan :responde!!! que clase de noches y con quien??????????

Shura: emmmmm...este...

Shura:(huye)

Pris-chan ataque ternura!

Pris -chan :(SACA UNA CUERDA Y LO ATA A UNA SILLLA)

Pris -chan :(DESPUES LO ABRAZA Y DICE )te quiero

Shura:x.x aghhhhhh no hssssssssssssssssssssssssssss (se comienza a quemar)

Yo:oh dios pris-chan suéltalo o nos demanda la de cabello morado!

Pris -chan :quieres que continue????

Shura:Xx aghhhhh!!!

Pris -chan :responde!!!!

Yo:Shura mira(le muestra una foto de kitra en traje de baño de dos piezas)

Yo:Pris-chan sueltalo!

Shura:pa que quiero la foto ? ya lo vi todo n ////////n

Yo:ahhh!sucedio algo

Yo:lo sabia

Yo:nadie se toma 5 chelas y se queda dormido simplemente, respóndenos!

Shura: cuales chelas?

Pris -chan :que fue lo que paso???

Yo:no recuerda que tomaron chela y paella?

Shura:yo ??? (sudando)

Pris -chan :entonces hicieron otra cosa

Yo:(saca una bandeja con muffiins) n.n siempre funciona esto

Yo:(le pega con la bandeja)DINOS QUE &$# sucedio!

Shura:x,x (cae noqueado)

Pris -chan :muffins!!!!!nooooooooooo!!!!!!!!

Pris -chan :los muffins(se inca al lado de los muffins) por que!!!!!!!

Pris -chan :por que los muffins????

Yo:pris-chan creo que ya se nos esta acabando el tiempo

Yo:ese era su destino pris-chan

Yo:un minuto de silencio por lo valiente muffins que murieron hoy

Pris -chan :muffinss!!!!!nooooo!!!!!

Shura:(aun nokeado)

Pris -chan :al menos no se ha ido

Yo:priscila solo tenemos 8 minutos mas

Yo:que hacemos?

Pris -chan :no se

Shura:x¯X

Pris -chan :hay que revivirlo!!!!!

Yo: vamos a poner bonito a Shura

Yo:(saca un esmalte de uñas)

Pris -chan :y marcadoress

Pris -chan :(saca muchos) marcadores

Yo: (le empieza a pintar la uña de rojo) lalala

Pris -chan :lalalalalala...(haciendo garabatos en la cara de shura)

Shura:(se levanta de golpe)NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Shura:(se hace a un lado)

Shura:alejense !!

Pris -chan :ya despertaste!!!

Yo:lo vamos a dejar mas grafitiado que una pared del baño de la central caminera!

Yo:(toma los marcadores)

Yo:contra el!

Pris -chan :si!!!!!!

Pris -chan :(lo abraza de nuevo) "te quiero"

Pris -chan :pintalo pintalo

Yo: (lo empieza a rayar , dibujando bigotes y todo)

Shura: ...(le sopla a las flamas del reloj de fuego) XOx athnea...mi diosa...kitra...mamasota!!! (muere)

Yo:tenemos que revivirlo!

Pris -chan :yeeiii

Shura:(se empieza a hacer polvo de estrellas)

Pris -chan :despierte... (le pica con una vara)

Pris -chan :(lo mete en un frasco de mermelada)

Pris -chan :no te iras tan rapido

Yo: lo mezclamos para hacer mermelada de caballero dorado?

Pris -chan :sabra bien??

Shura:(desaparece por completo)

Yo:vamos a averiguarlo

Pris -chan :no puedes desaparecer

Pris -chan :estas en un frasco

Yo:oye pris-chan

Pris -chan :la materia no desaparece solo se transforma

Pris -chan :mande

Yo:creo que ya violamos como unas cinco leyes judiciales y otra dos fisicas

Pris -chan :nah no importa

Pris -chan :estas conmigo yo rompo todas las leyes incluso la de gravedad

FIN DE LA ENTREVISTA  
Presentada por: Mermelada cosmo! Un caballero dorado en cada frasco, pruebe el nuevo sabor Italiano Mascara Mortal!

p.d: ningún Muffin fue lastimado durante la filmación de esta entrevista  
p.d2: la casa de lo dibujos no es mi propiedad….aun….

* * *

n.n tuve que dejar el fic hasta aquí por que debo trabajar pagarle el seguro medico a Shura!

MM: ...y dicen que yo estoy demente…..

Gracias a todos por su reviews, eso son lo que me animan a continuar!

Dejen reviews !!!!

ATTE Yo


	8. Segunda Sesion parte2

"Segunda Sesion"(parte 2)

Yo: ^^ mañana es viernes bizarro WOHOOO!

MM:......(con un letrero)AYUDA AYUDA INCLUSO PAGO RESCATE ,PERO SALVENME!!!!

* * *

FIC!

"ya callete copia, mi versión es la exacta " "tu callate! La retuerces a tu conveniencia"

Todavía siguen peleando....y adivinen que paso con Kitra?

Estas son sus opciones

A)se quedo dormida

B) saco a su demonio interior

C) Simplemente se fue

D)Ninguna de la anteriores

La respuesta correcta es la D,por que estaba analizando los argumentos y peleas de los gemelos maravilla,Muy inteligente no?tiene que ayudarlo, después de todo por eso le pagan (cof cof mínima paga). Media hora después, Kitra casi usa la opción B, pero tomando un aire para calmarse los acalla con un gruñido de enojo

"Bueno... en mi opinión profesional, lo que uds necesitan es encontrar algo de común interés, un factor o juego, tal vez su mala relación se debe que constantemente tratan de negar que son gemelos, cuando deben usarlo como algo positivo que mejoraría su desempeño activo". Saga y Kanon se le quedaron viendo con cara de 'What', Kitra suspiro masajeandose los temples " Necesitan ponerse de acuerdo en algo, de echo esa es su tarea, hagan un lista de 10 cosas que estén de acuerdo ambos"

"Pero pero jamas terminaremos!" Mirada infernal femenina numero # 4, " o lo hacen o lo hacen" dichas las opciones, Kitra se retira por la noche, bajando al templo de Aries, dejando a los gemelitos con un tarea imposible al parecer. Con una libreta enfrente, ambos se vieron, realmente tiene algo en comun? Saga, siendo el mas sabio de los dos empieza escribir la tarea

1. Kitra esta muy buena...

"Sin duda hermano"

2. Saori es un loca, engreída y avariciosa

" por que no la mete cuando pude?" " por que YO no la mate cuando pude, era un bebe!"

3. Futbol Griego es lo mejor del mundo

"sobre todo Olimpiakos" "que te pasa? Pnatinaikos es el mejor"

4. Mecano

"vete olvida mi nombre..." "Esa es de pimpinela tonto!"

5. Cereal Zucaritas

"Aun que prefiero las de chocolate" " no ayudas Kanon"

6. La gente Geminis es la mejor

" Como yo" "¬¬ clarooooo"

7. Seiya es un idiota

" lo hubiera derrotado si no fuera por el cosmo de Athena" " siempre dices eso..."

8. Doble cara de la moneda, la novela de las 8

"por que Maria se quedo con Marcos " "Por que estaban destinados a esta juntos! sniff"

9. Baños largos

"...te falto poner que te agradan la caminatas en la playa y cena a luz de la velas" " ¬¬..."

10. El color azul

"Azul?" " si azul" "realmente no se como discutirte esa""pero mi tono de color es mas lindo" "No, el mio por que... yo lo valgo"

Mientras tanto en la bati-cueva... digo en el templo de Aries

" Hooolaaaa?"Kitra caminaba extrañada que el templo de Aries estuviera vació, donde estaba Kiki y Mu? Salieron acaso? Paso algo malo? Los convoco Athena? No habrán dejado cena de mera casualidad? Despues de revisar todo el templo y la cocina, solo encontró nada en el templo

Sin saber que hacer, subió las escaleras, hasta el templo de Cancer, caminaba curiosa de lo sonida raros que hacia, vio abajo y con mucha dificultad se dio cuenta que no era un alfombra ….

"Oh dios mio....Son rostros?" curiosa se inclina para verlos, ya iba a picarlos con su dedo indice hasta que Mascara decide aparecer "Kitra? Que haces aquí?" . La psicóloga sonrió " Mu no estaba, así que decidí dormir contigo ahora ". El cangrejo a la Italiana casi oyó trompetas de los ángeles, su suerte le sonrió al igual que la autora." por cierto, eso son rostro de verdad?"dijo extrañada

" no no no... son ...ehm son mascaras para Halloween, la colecciono je jeje si mascaras...."

Siendo el amable y atento anfrition que es, Mascara mortal invito a Kitra a comer un poco del la Lasagana que estaba cocinando, Discutieron con gran entusiasmo sobre los asesinos seriales ficticios y reales, y autos, cosa que curiosamente Kitra estaba muy bien informada, lo que hizo que MM suspiraba enamorado muy muy muy dentro de el, le gustan los asesinos seriales y sabe autos, que acaso no puede ser mas perfecta?. Ya mas noche, MM tuvo que reportarle a Mu y a Shion que ahora Kitra dormirá con el y planeaba mantenerlo de esa forma, huyendo ala velocidad de la luz antes de pode oír las quejas de Mu(cangrejo tramposo!). Sep para el Santo de Cancer parecía que iba a ser la velada perfecta, buena comida, Excelente compañía, ningún santo de la orden que lo molestara, ...¿Que era lo peor que podia suceder en ese momento tan perfecto? Sin duda alguna no siempre las cosas salen como uno quisiera...

-¡Fuera abajoooo!

Máscara se perturbó al oir aquello, un cosmos poco a poco se fue acercando hasta caer precisamente donde MM estaba parado.

* * *

Mientra tanto dos casas mas arriba, los caballeros de Bronce veían el vuelo del Pegaso desde toda una nueva perspectiva.

" Hermano, la próxima usemos un frisbee para lanzar, no a Seiya " Shun ve con un gota a su hermano.

"Nah, el es resistente, es como una pequeña cucaracha" respondió Ikki quien se sacudía las manos.

"Vaya, tenias razón, llego hasta la casa de Cáncer "añadió Hyoga.

"A la próxima intentemos que llegue a la casa de Mu" sonríe maligno Ikki.

Tal vez a la próxima las cosas si saldrán de acuerdo al plan....

* * *

Por que el chocolate si es limitado, terminare este capitulo con un entrevista con el gran Shion!, esta ve acompañada de Reno , disfruten!

Se enfoca la cámara escondida en Shion y la autora

Yo:....por eso quería darte tu entrevista

Shion:ohhhh

Yo:pero si no llega mi compañera lo haré sola

Shion:ok, mientras no sea agredido como shura

Yo:no te preocupes

Yo:pris-chan no hará esta entrevista conmigo, así que se sincero

·Shion: como?

Yo: le hicimos todo eso a Shura por que no fue sincero

Shion: cierto

Yo: *dibuja circulitos en el suelo*

Shion: le mira atentamente parado frente a ella

Yo:baila

Shion:que??

Yo: bailemos!

Shion: como guste …

Se aleja de la autora, mientras ella baila, luego cae al suelo sin moverse

Shion: esta viva?

Yo: si, solo con mucha azucar

Shion: Dios, eso lo explica

Yo:somewhere over the rainbow

Shion: ...?

Yo: where skies are blue

Shion: jejeje *Sonríe nervioso decidiendo cambiar el tema* como le ha ido?

Yo:bien, cantando en vo alta y silbando

Yo: canta conmigo!

Yo: you know i cant smile without you

Shion: mi no saber

Yo: no puedo sonreír sin ti *ahora canta en español*

Shion: no se la canción ,la traducción si

Yo: ya llego!

Shion: ah ?

Yo: la otra entrevistadora

Llega una muchacha con cabello largo en un cola, goggles en la frente y una cara aburrida

Yo:Shion

Yo: ella es Reno

Yo: Reno el es Shion

Shion: hola?

Reno:Hola

Yo: vamos a comenzar!

Reno:ok

Yo: Primero queremos agradecerte por darnos tiempo para entrevistarte Shion

Shion: de nada.....gracias a ustedes por tomarme en cuenta

Yo: que opina de la llegada de kyo y la actitud de lo caballero dorados?

Shion: de kyo? *la ve confundido*

Yo: digo Kitra,ando con al cabeza en la nubes

Shion: si....ya me di cuenta....parece que le gusta un kyo

Yo: *gota*

Reno: cuando... cuando no estas distraída...

Shion: * aguantando una risa*

Yo: no ayudas reno!

Shion: jejejejeje

Yo: como decía, que opinas de la llegada de Kitra?

Shion: pues....nada....que puedo decir fue contratada por una demente mas..... no es culpable de algo.....ademas es linda

Reno: solo linda?

Yo: fuiste el primero en coquetearle

Shion: bueno bueno es bonita , eso es delito?

Yo: *gota*

Shion: uno solo quiere ser caballeroso,es muy diferente

Reno: pues.. no comento en esta discusión.... *Garabatea en la libreta de notas*

Yo: reno también debes preguntar tu*suspira*extraño a pris-chan

Yo: ya lo hubiéramos hecho mermelada *casi decepcionada*

Reno: nah... mas divertido dibujar, no se puede comparar

Yo: reno pregunta algo por el amor a hitler!

Yo: oh ...no debí decir eso..

Reno: kukukuku.....

Shion:*mira sorprendido* o_o

Yo:Corre Shion corre!*toma la grabadora y corre*

Shion: por que? *se queda en su lugar*

Reno: Yo cumplí mi promesa de no decir nada del fuhrer... * sonríe feliz *

Yo: *detrás de una barricada titanio*te conozco!

Shion: o_o

Reno: Bueno... debo de preguntar... eres judío? *sonríe de manera sospechosa*

Shion: *gota* no

Yo: *suspira aliviada*

Reno: entonces no hay problema... cuantas mujeres tienes, que se ve que el pege te sobra...?

Shion: a mi?......para nada.....

Yo: enserio?

Shion: a mi edad es difícil u_u

Yo: pero si no esta feo

Shion: gracias *sonríe dulcemente*

Yo: *sonrojada*

Reno: créeme, la edad no es lo que importa, son otras cosas las que cuentan

Yo: cierto

Shion: gracias por eso *sonríe de nuevo *

Yo: ejem...Shion cree que Kitra hizo bien al tratar con Saori?

Shion: yo digo que hubiera sido mejor que solo la hubiera tratado a ella

Reno: de donde sacan para pagarle a Kitra? entiendo que Saori es millonaria, pero las facturas parecen largas distancias

Yo: por que crees que la armaduras están siendo lentamente desintegradas? hay oro disponible

Shion: si algo asi me imaginaba

Reno: debí haber estudiado psicología...

Reno: tal vez así podrías comprar Maruchan de Langosta y no de pollo

Yo: tu decidiste ser de la milicia, no te quejes

Reno: lo único que pido es una sola maruchan de langosta* llora en angustia*

Yo: Maruchan no es comida, no se como es que no te ha muerto de tanta maruchan

Shion: no......es plástico.....y provoca cáncer u_u

Yo: enserio provoca cáncer?*anotando*

Shion: sep

Reno: no me he muerto... porque no se

Reno: soy un milagro!!! *corre en círculos*

Yo: ....si clarooooooooooooooooo

Yo: eres un milagro...pero no de Dios

Reno: Soy inmortal!!!! *corre gritando*

Shion: *gota*

Yo: Dios no es tan cruel o eso creo..

Reno: El arca perdida es la ley

Yo: DEJA DE USAR ESO COMO MUEBLE!!

Yo: y dámela, quiero mas chocolate

Shion: *mega gota*

Reno: es mi mueble...

Yo: no lo es, es una reliquia histórica! ademas lo nazi perdieron!

Reno: Pero se la robe a los soviéticos, así que fue recuperada!!! por cierto, otra pregunta para el caballero... Que cenan en el templo?

Yo:si si,que cenan?

Shion: pues lo que podamos..... lo que cada quien quiera cocinar..... creo....bueno al menos yo así lo hago

Yo: wow. Guapo,poderoso y sabe cocinar, casate conmigo!!*ojos de corazoncito*

Shion: jejejejeje *rie nervioso* gracias....pero....estoy......estoy comprometido

Reno: *le da un golpe en la nuca a ella* estas entrevistando, deja las proposiciones... cuéntanos sobre tu prometida

Yo: Fluffy!volviste!*dice en sueños, de nockeada paso a dormida*

Shion: *mira sorprendido* bueno pues jejejeje que puedo decir? solo que la amo

Reno: como se llama??

Yo: *se levanta*MUFFINS!

Shion: Zumith, por?

Yo:como pudiste atacarme a mi la autora

Reno: estabas alucinando...

Yo: Bua*se abraza a Shion, llorando*

Reno:hum... llorona....

Yo:NAZI!

Yo: *le saca la lengua*

Yo: Hitler murió! los nazis perdieron y Alemania jama regresara al poder!!

Reno: WAH!!!!!

Reno: CALLA BLASFEMA!!!!!

Yo: perdieron la guerra

Yo:perdieron la FIFA!

Yo: Perdieron perdieron!

Reno:LLORONA!!!!!

Shion: ahmmmm...*las ve confundido*

Yo: PERDEDORA!*quien sabe como pero le avienta a Shion *

Shion y reno quedan knokeados en el suelo

Yo: JA! *hace baile del mono feliz*

Shion:*se levanta tranquilamente mientras pone una mano en su cabeza* au

Reno:Wahh!! *mareada*

Reno:eres una grosera

Shion:me usan T-T

Yo:soy realista!

Reno:no se avienta a la visita

Yo:ah lo siento Shion es que no podía aventar a la roca,soy su abogada y no quería usar a mi roca,esta traumatizada

Reno:ya casate con la roca -.-

Shion:y a este paso yo estare igual

Shion:si casate con el o ella...yo dije eso?

Yo:...BUA!!!*se va al rincón*

Reno:mas traumada no puede quedar.... -.-

Shion:._.U

Reno:así dejala, luego se le pasa *restandole importancia al asunto*

Yo:no estoy emocionalmente disponible BUA

Yo:te voy acusar con pris-chan*con lagrimitas*

Reno:bueno, siguiendo la entrevista.... -.-

Reno:Hay planes de boda con Zumith?

Shion :ammmm.......... como decirlo.....ya no hay planes de boda

Reno:ohhh.... detalles, detalles....

Shion:es que ya estamos casados

Yo:huy acabas de romper mucha corazones Shion

Reno:así dejalo, que nos ves que los platónicos enamoran mas a las fanáticas

Shion:es mejor ser realistas

Reno:Pregunta!!! que acondicionador usan, veo las batallas y su cabello es perfecto

Shion:es que ya estamos casados

Yo:ya te dije que usan Gel de anime anti-gravedad*recuperada*

Shion:y no se.....yo uso la espuma esa que se pone en el cabello

Reno:luego me pasas la marca, que después de matar a mas de 20 mi cabello parece estropajo -.-

Shion: jejejejejeje ok

Yo:te sugerire que uses el peine

Reno:si lo uso,pero se desacomoda mucho el cabello

Yo:pues dile a kakashi hatake,es el bueno con eso del pelo

Yo:*ve al grabadora*tenemos cinco minutos mas de grabación....cantemos!

Reno:supongo que es por la humedad generada por la sangre... *Se queda pensando ignorando al resto*

Yo:You Know i can't smile without you

Shion:*solo mira primero a una joven y luego a la otra sin entender* jejejejejejeje

Reno:ignorala... ya comió mucha azúcar por una noche...

Yo:nunca es suficiente!

Shion:y porque no le ponen un hasta aquí?

Yo:ahora callen mortales!

Shion:terminara diabetica como yo

Yo: I feel pretty,OH so pretty

Reno:ya le dije de la azúcar... pero no hace caso...

Yo: i feel pretty an witty and bright

Shion:yo aprendí por las malas u_u

Yo:and i pity any girl how isn't me today

Yo:*se acaba la cinta *

Yo:ahhh se acabo la cinta

Shion:genial ahora si podemos hacer locuras

Reno:kukuku

Yo:vayamos de party!

Reno:hagamos sacrificio de entrevistadora loca!!!!

Yo:NO!!

Yo:soy inocente y sana

Reno:por eso

Yo:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*corre*

Reno:kukukuku *la persigue con una daga en la mano* no te va a doler!!!!

Yo:ESO DIJERON DE LA VACUNA!!

Reno:pero esto es diferente!!

Yo:WAAH SHION AYUDAME!

Shion:yo? como?

Yo:dile que nos e sacrifica a la autora!

Shion :tiene razón no puede sacrificar a la autora

Shion:sin ella no hay mas para leer

Reno:pero se vende mas

Yo: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Reno:publicas como "ultimo libro" y lo demás es fácil *sonriendo*

Shion:no....déjela vivir ya cuando sea el ultimo capitulo es toda suya

Yo:*HUYE POR SU LINDA VIDA*

* * *

...

MM: … di algo

...no queyo

MM:*rueda los ojos* Dejen reviews, la horrible autora agradece todos su reviews y reitera que no ha muerto, solo es una flojonaza en su trabajo de autora

BUAAA me quiere sacrificar!!!!


End file.
